1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to railroad ballast cribbers. More particularly, the invention relates to a ballast cribber that is configured to remove the potentially-interfering ballast adjacent a railroad tie. In a particularly conferred configuration, the invention relates to an anchor cribber that can be used with an anchor applicator so as to remove ballast adjacent the tie and then apply one or more rail anchors at the railroad tie location without repositioning the anchor cribber or requiring an additional tool or machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Anchor cribbing machines for preparing a railway for applying one or more anchors at a railroad tie location are well known in the art. Such known anchor cribbing machines typically require the removal of a rail and the operation of a specialized machine, often called a ballast cribber, to remove the underlying and interfering ballast from around the railroad tie so as to enable an anchor applicator to apply one or more anchors at a given tie location.
As removing the rail is a relatively time-consuming and labor-intensive process, some anchor applicators are capable of applying the anchor to the rail without requiring removal of the rail. That is, the anchor may be applied to the rail while the rail is in place. However, such known anchor applicators still require a specialized machine, i.e. a ballast cribber, for removing the ballast from adjacent the railroad tie so that the anchor may then be applied by the anchor applicator.
The need therefore exists to provide a ballast cribber, usable with or without an anchor applicator, that eliminates one or more of these disadvantages.